wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Worgen ideas
The idea of Worgen as a player race is not new, and has several manifestations. Worgen in Gilneas Due to the isolation and proximity to Silverpine of the human realm of Gilneas, it is felt by some that it is likely that the realm has been infested, or colonised, with Worgen. A post was made on the American forums concerning this, though this has been: Debunked Note: This has been debunked by its author. See discussion. Rumor It was formerly rumored that the Worgen would be the the next playable race on the Alliance side. The basis of the rumor stemmed from postings on numerous gaming sites of information that was alleged to have come from the official Burning Crusade website and had since been removed. Even this, however, was not the original source, as it initially started as a "wouldn't it be cool if..." post on the forums, albeit a very well written one, and someone simply copied this and reposted it, claiming that it was leaked information. The post is as follows: :"The people of Gilneas entombed themselves in their isolated peninsula at the outbreak of the Undead Scourge, erecting the Greymane Wall to keep out the demons and walking dead of the cursed army. To this day, refugees from the ravaged villages of Lordaeron gather at it, crying for safe haven from the Forsaken that now claim Silverpine Forest as their own. :Yet it is not much better behind the wall. For agents of the crazed wizard Arugal have infiltrated the once-prosperous land and spread a dark curse among the populace. As the first tainted moon climbed into the sky, screams rendered the countryside as the inhabitants of Gilneas changed forms and became the crazed Worgen. Few retained their minds. Many became wild and bloodthirsty. :Those who remained in control of their thoughts waged a war hidden from the eyes of the rest of the world, slaying former friends and family in an effort to preserve what little life still hoped for survival. Naming themselves the Nightcry after that first terrifying moonrise, they fought until they found themselves drained of resources and the will to continue the bloody battles alone. :Unable to conceal their horrid existence from the world any longer, a new sun rises over Gilneas. The Alliance has opened its gates to the refugees and an effort is now underway to restore humanity to the Nightcry Worgen. As one of their number, you must prove yourself a capable ally to the Alliance's cause and master the powers granted to you against your will in order to free your land...no matter how much blood you must shed. :Their zone is south of Silverpine, and it's called Gilneas. It's a level 1-10 zone and the general flow of the quests there focuses on fighting Worgen and agents of Arugal, as well as various enraged species of wildlife. There's also a threat from a renegade navy that disbanded from Kul Tiras and is ravaging the coasts with cannonfire. :The Greymane Wall is under lock and key and you are not allowed to pass through it until your mid-20s, when quests begin pointing you to Shadowfang Keep. :Their 10-20 zone is on Kul Tiras, an island south of Gilneas and west of Menethil. It serves as a sister city to Menethil. One boat transports you between Gilneas and Kul Tiras, the other between Kul Tiras and Menethil. Kul Tiras is an island with strong navy tones and mood to it, and there's lots of crab-bashing and pirate-killing on it. :After that, logically, you leave the protected areas and head to the contested zones. The closest, of course, is the Wetlands." When reposted as "leaked info," further information was added: :"No details about their play mechanics were leaked, so unfortunately there's no info about their racials. :The expansion pack site had a URL like... www.worldofwarcraft.com/yaddayadda/bloodelves.html. Someone changed the URL around, plugging in various race names and eventually hit worgen.html. It was posted on the general post, but the URL was deleted within two minutes of the post. I myself saw it. All the images were broken, but the text was there. :Take it as you will" Evidence As the originator of the story stated from the beginning that he had written the entire thing himself there was never any real evidence to speak of, and the "leaked info" version had only the author's assurance to go on. In addition, the likelihood of Blizzard placing both new races on the same continent was highly unlikely, as this could cause server instability, and an alliance transport hub was needed on Kalimdor (due to the isolation of Darnassus). Fact & fiction If you have WowModelViewer, you can see that worgens (and ogres by the way) have /eat /kneel /point , mounting animation, 1h ,2h , gun , bow and staff/spear fightning styles. Blizzard doesnt make animations for fun...... These animations were used for the sake of the Carved Ogre Idol which turns players into an Ogre, and one of the books in Karazhan which turns players into a Worgen only......or it is? Join alliance? + The Kirin Tor Archmage, Alphus Wordwill, suggests a method of using "good-hearted" worgen to fight the Scourge and other evils for the Alliance: "This begs the question as to what can be done with them. Are we morally correct in eliminating them, as they are a danger to all mortals? I do not believe so; rather, I believe we should find a cure. If possible, this cure would not prevent the transformation, it would do more — it would preserve the afflicted individual’s mindset after the transformation. Such an effect would allow good-hearted worgen to take on fearsome physical abilities and use these against the Forsaken, the Scourge and other evil powers. Given proper funding and support, I believe that I could create such a cure." + During Velinde Starsong's vision, she saw the Worgen battling the Burning Legion on the wolfmen's home planet, and when Velinde summoned them using the Scythe of Elune, they agreed to assist her in battling their common foe in Felwood. This not only suggests moral values, but also creates a night elf connection. ? The fate of the human domain of Gilneas is unknown, but it is speculated that the inhabitants became werewolves in a similar way to the inhabitants of Pyrewood Village. Either way, Gilneas has a weak connection to the Alliance despite being a human kingdom. ? The Alliance seems to be friendly with the citizens of Pyrewood village during the day (who sell basic goods to travelers). That they become violent at night may only be down to the powers Arugal possesses over them. Rumored Worgen Racial Abilities: Fur: Increase Cold Resistance by 10. Claws: Increase +5 to Unarmed Skill. Bestial Instinct: Increases your critical strike chance with all attacks by 1%. Agile: Increases the chance movement impairing effects will be resisted by 10% Racial priest spells: Shadowguard (Rank 1): The caster is surrounded by shadows. When a spell, melee or ranged attack hits the caster, the attacker will be struck for 20 Shadow damage. Attackers can only be damaged once every few seconds. This damage causes no threat. 3 charges. Lasts 10 min. Worgen in Hyjal It is felt by others, mainly in the European community, that Worgen based on Mount Hyjal are a distinct possibility. There is little direct evidence for this, but it is possible, especially when you factor in the history of Kalimdorean Worgen (see http://www.wowwiki.com/Velinde_Starsong.) Category:Worgen